


Not your usual traffic stop

by absolute_madhaus



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cops, Don’t talk back to the police, F/F, Foul Language, I don’t know what this is, Jokes, She Ra - Freeform, bad naughty words, catradora, tea is spilled, wigs will be snatched, wtf am i writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_madhaus/pseuds/absolute_madhaus
Summary: Catra was driving recklessly on the wrong side of the road and gets pulled over by Officer Adora. However, two highly wanted fugitives interrupt the traffic stop and Catra and Officer Adora are thrown into a mess neither of them asked for.





	1. Catra attempts to flirt her way out of an arrest

**Author's Note:**

> I have a strange sense of humor and my college courses are stress, anxiety, panic, and never ending suffering. My professor gives me 25 minutes to do a darn quiz so writing fan fiction can hopefully speed up my typing. Strange reason to write a fanfic, but bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets pulled over by the cops, becomes a little shit, but then more shit comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is a cursed meme

“Officer I can explain.” The furry looking girl said as the Officer approaches her window.

The Officer was shorter, but still looked like an absolute snack. Her hair was pulled back in a pony, and her badge and uniform gave her a no nonsense vibe. The aviators however completed the look, which sent a rush of excitement down the furry girl’s spine.

“It seems you were recklessly driving on the wrong side of the road. That’s a safety hazard and I will have to take you in” The Officer said, reaching across her chest to shut off her walkie talkie that made static noises.

“Officer Adidas” the furry girl said, squinting at the name tag.

“That’s officer Adora to you. Please hand me your registration” Officer Adora said, placing one hand on her holster.

“Awww come on Adidas, can’t you just let it slide? I was just trying to make a left hand turn before a truck full of princesses tried to ram me off the road.” The furry pleaded, hoping that her cute looks would deter the Officer from absolutely snatching her good day.

“Registration, and then step out of the car with both hands in the air” Officer Adora said, not even hesitating. Furry girl reached into her glove box, and handed the registration to the Officer. Glancing quickly at the registration, the officer’s attention was soon back at the task at hand.

“Please exit the vehicle with both hands where I can see them, Catra.” Catra opened the door, and stepped out, both hands in the air. She snickered to herself at the thought of this sexy beast patting her down.

Adora gave a quick pat down, and stopped at her butt.

“What is in there?” Officer Adora said, placing one hand on her holster.

“My tail.” Catra held back a laugh.

“Is this a joke to you?” Officer Adora said. Catra turned her head to the side and shook her head.

“I have a weapon in the car, a dead body in the trunk, and illegal drugs in the back seat” Catra said. As her expected, the Officer was taken aback. With that split second distraction, Catra slammed her hips back, knocking the Officer back.

Turning around, Catra smirked at her small victory.

“You’re in big trouble miss.” Officer Adora said, drawing her gun and pointing it straight at Catra’s chest.

“Was that a moment for you?” Catra drawled, basking in her percived control.

“Get on the ground, hands behind your head.” Officer Adora commanded. Catra felt obligated at this point to follow orders, partially because she wanted to play around, and partially because she could probably die.

Catra got down on her knees and put her hands behind her head. The Officer put handcuffs on Catra, and hauled her to the police cruiser. Just as officer Adora was about to put Catra in the back, Catra spotted the same truck from earlier that had tried to kill her when she was attempting to make a left hand turn. The truck was speeding right at the police cruiser, so there was no time to act.

“MoVE!!!” Catra said, tackling her and the Officer to the pavement as the truck smashed into the cruiser, sending it spiralling off the road and into a ditch.

“WHAT??!!” Catra seemed to feel time slow as she looked down at the Officer. Officer Adora’s aviators flew off, which showed her panicked yet beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey Cat bitch!!!” Both the Officer and Catra’s attention were drawn to the car window rolling down. It was none other than the most wanted fugitive: Glimmer and her accomplice Bow.

They were wanted for high treason, including tax evasion, not showing up to court, and leading a terrorist group called the “princesses”. They had raided and lead many assaults and violent burglaries against the elderly, because of them tasty retirement funds am I right?

“I WAS TRYING TO OBEY THE LAW” Catra yelled, and Glimmer laughed.

“YEAH NICE TRY BUT THE FURRY CONVENTION IS A LITTLE BIT MORE DOWN THE ROAD!” Glimmer yelled.

“The land fill and dump is the only thing down the road.” Officer Adora pointed out.

“I think that was the joke” Catra grumbled. Shaking her head she tried to regain her composure.

“IVE GOT THE BEST OFFICER AROUND TO HELP ARREST YOU TWO!” Catra yelled. Glimmer backed up, and aimed the nose of the truck directly at the two girls, ready to make some new speed bumps on the road.

“I ESCAPED THE FBI AND IRS YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?” Glimmer yelled as she put the gears into drive.

“Let me help you Officer! Just let me go!” Catra pleaded. There was no time to complain, because Adora grabbed Catra and flung her aside to safety.

Adora reaches for her gun but it was too late. The car ran over Adora. Fortunately, since Adora was smaller than Catra, the truck sped over her harmlessly.

“HOW THE FUCK DID I SURVIVE THAT?” Officer Adora shrieked. Catra was impressed. She didn’t have the guts to pull that kind of move.

“Officer Adidas!!!” Catra ran up and dragged a still shocked Adora out of harms way.

“Thank you.” Adora said, catching her breath. The truck sped down the road and out of sight.

“They’ll be back” Catra said, her voice cracking as she felt her chest pound so hard, limiting her ability to breathe.

“I’ll let you go, but you have to drive me to the station.” Adora said. She picked up her walkie talkie.

“This is Officer Adora speaking. I witnessed fugitives Glimmer and Bow total my crusier and about run me and another civilian over in their truck. They are heading south on the main interstate towards the land fill. I need all hands on deck.” Adora put away her radio, and reached for the hand cuff keys.

“You’re free but only because I nearly fucking died.” Officer Adora said. She knew she was violating every rule in the police handbook, but she felt like she could innately trust Catra.

“Alright Officer Adidas, let’s get this bread.”


	2. Never a dull moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Officer Adora head back to the station to fill out a report after nearly becoming speed bumps on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren’t many memes in this chapter, but if you crave that deep emotional connection being built up, here you go.

The car ride back to police station should have been awkward, considering that Catra mentioned she had illegal substances, a cadaver, and a weapon in her car. It was quite the opposite.

“I cannot believe that honestly happened.” Officer Adora said, wiping some sweat off her brow. Despite both of the girls looking like an absolute wreck, they genuinely bonded.

“Thanks for that back there. This is the most fun I’ve had in years!” Catra said, eyeing her speed since she wasn’t completely blinded by the fact the cute chick next to her was a cop.

“If you call dying fun, that’s on you Catra” Adora said, shaking her head.

“You’re literally a cop. Don’t you nearly die every day?” Catra said , pointing out the irony in the officers remark.

“It was either sit in front of a desk all my life, or go out and get shot at.” Officer Adora said. Catra smirked and let out a giggle.

“Though, all the reports needing to be filled out can be really time consuming and go on for days.” Adora added.

“You really got both worlds, huh?” Catra said, relating on a deep personal level with that sentiment.

“What do you Catra?” Adora asked. There was a moment of (gay) silence before Catra responded.

“I am a financial investor and stock broker” Catra said. Adora was caught off guard. It seemed far off for someone like Catra to be.

“I get lots of time to take care of myself, and investing is like a fast paced game, which can be really exciting.” Catra added. Adora nodded. It sounded exactly like something Catra would do.

“I’m impressed.” Adora said. She truly was. This furry looking girl with a tail of all things really was as unpredictable and spontaneous as she appeared.

“Thanks. What are you going to do about your totalled cruiser?” Catra asked. Adora let out a loud sigh.

“I’m going to be absolutely piled with paper work and a lecture from chief” Adora’s head sank as she could see her chief snatching her wig.

“That’s not fair.” Catra muttered, as she pulled into the station lot. They both piled out of the car, and headed inside.

Unexpectedly, the place was vacant of officers except for a lone receptionist at the front playing angry birds on their phone.

“Thanks for dropping me off. I have some reports to write up.” Adora said, shaking Catra’s hand. It felt awfully formal considering that they had both been on top of each other, saving each other from fugitives trying to turn them into speed bumps.

“N-no problem...” Catra said. She was trying desperately to think of an excuse to not leave Adora. Adora turned around and started walking away.

“Wait.” Catra said. Adora stopped and turned around.

“You might need someone like me to work with you. I-I mean like you almost died back there.” Catra said. She felt instantly stupid for saying something like that, especially to a cop. She didn’t know the first thing about cop duties.

“I wish you could. But if you want to stick around and help me fill out this report, you can.” Adora said. Bingo. This was exactly what Catra wanted.

Adora left and grabbed a packet of paper. Time seemed to fly by as she and Catra worked together to make the report as detailed as possible. After all, these were high profile fugitives who had attempted murder on an officer and civilian.

It has been an hour and the report was miraculously finished. The sun was beginning to set and the day was ending rapidly.

“Do you need a ride home?” Catra asked, after the report had been filed. Adora shook her head.

“I have my own car.” Adora said. Catra’s heart hit painfully hard in her chest. Did Adora have a family at home? Did she have a boyfriend? Was she trying to get rid of her?

“That’s alright. I might see you around.” Catra said doubtfully. She was about to walk out of the station before Adora placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You want to stay at my flat? It’s not too far from here and it’s getting late” Adora said. Catra scanned Adora’s expression. It was miraculously serious, but a slight glint in her eyes gave Catra a hopeful impression.

“S-sure. I am off for this week since my employees took over for me” Catra said. Adora’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Employees?” 

“I manage an financial investment firm” Catra said. Adora let out a small huff and a shook her head.

“You never deliver a dull moment” Adora smiled. Catra’s heart skipped a beat. Her mind started putting together possibilities and scanning over everything that happened that day. The cold Officer she knew earlier was completely replaced by a completely different person. The same coldness and confidence was still very much present, but that heart of gold was certainly there.

“Thanks for everything” Catra said, as they walked out of the station together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to go into depth with a blooming relationship between the two girls. I tried to outline common similarities between them through thoughts and action. Will continue to post since I have an idea of some key points I want to hit.


	3. Truck-sama got totalled O^O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of jumping into Adora and Catra, I decide to show a dynamic between two friends.

The sun had fully set, and there wasn’t a street light in sight. That’s because glimmer and bow were in the middle of the woods.

Glimmer’s top tier driving skills had driven their only form of speedy transportation off a cliff. Their truck was at the bottom of a steep and thick wooded area. Salvaging the truck was impossible for two people.

So there they were, the most wanted fugitives in the land, in the open and capture was looking almost certain.

“Well what the heck are we supposed to do now?” Glitter Bitch said as she slapped a mosquito on her arm.

“Die and let the ground reclaim us. There’s no way we can give away top secret information.” Bow said, pulling a pistol out from his belt.

“There has to be another way. These cops are like ants ready to snatch our picnic” Glitter Force said, flinging her arms up in frustration.

“Bow this is all your faulttt!!!” Glisten said, giving a pouty face.

“BOw tHis iS aLL YOUr FAultT” Bow said, waving his arms about dramatically.

“Waving your arms will give away our damn location, Bow” Gutter said, before stomping over and kicking the truck in frustration.

“Why don’t we walk back into the direction to where our super secret base is that no one knows about” Bow suggested.

“I know about it, so it’s not super secret.” Miranda Cosgrove said, losing patience at an exponential rate.

“You know what I mean.” Bow said.

“Of course I fucking do, let’s head back before I’m eaten alive by insects.” Clutter said, walking north to go back to the city.

The both of them walked for what seemed like forever. Glimmer pulled out her phone and started texting her mom.

what’s taking you so long 

< the truck got destroyed

> I hope you weren’t driving it or my insurance is going to soar higher than the stock market on a good day

< Bow crashed the truck because he was on his phone... again

> at least your safe, honey

Glimmer turned off her phone, and slid it back into her pocket. She laughed internally since she got of free from punishment.

“Ughhhhh I’m hungry” Gushers said, tripping over a branch and stumbling forward.

“Do you have any money?” Bow said, panicking since he left his wallet at home.

“Nah I left everything at home.” Glock said, her feet heavy with every step, crunching branches in her wake.

“Did you drive without your license?” Bow said, sweat dripping down his brow.

“Yeah, I’m a criminal. I do bad things.” Glimmer said dismissively. It bothered Bow that she was driving without her license.

“Your mom is going to rage quit on you.” Bow mentioned, causing glimmer to stop walking and to turn around and face him.

“Your daddy is going to shit himself when he finds out that you crashed the truck.” Glimmer huffed, turning around and running ahead.

Bow was at a loss for words. Glimmer just threw him under the bus. Just like how that cop they ran over earlier was, but worse. He felt more dead and broken than that cop.

This was the ultimate betrayal in his eyes. He would no longer take the blame for this shit anymore. He decided it was time to stand up for himself.

By the time they made it back to civilisation, no cars were about since it was around 2 am. They snuck around in the shadows, and made their way to a sketchy looking McDonald’s.

“Let me handle this” Glitch said, walking up to the McDonald’s drive through.

“I would like one McDonald’s drive through water.” She said into the speaker. The concrete slid aside revealing a well hidden stair case down to a dark secret layer.

Glimmer took pride in her genius plan. No one goes through a McDonald’s drive through to order a single McDonald’s drive through water. It was the perfect location for a secret base.

The two of them walked down the stairs and made their way to an elevator. They got in the elevator and rode down to reach the throne room.

“Hi mom I’m back!!” Clipper said, waving at her mom who sat in a throne, looking stressed out of her mind.

“Go to your room, I need to have a talk here with your friend.” Glitter gave a thumbs up and patted Bow on the back, before dashing off down a corridor.

“Listen up here you little shit.” Glimmer’s mom said, leaning forward giving a nasty scowl that froze Bow in his place.

“I’m sorry but-“ Bow was cut off by an angry mother.

“To your room. You’re grounded.” She said, pointing to the corridor glimmer had mad dashed to escape all consequences.

Bow hung his head, and walked to his room. He chickened out yet again, failing to stand up for himself for the hundredth time.


	4. Ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wakes up in Adidas’s flat. Literally nothing happens this chapter except normal boring conversation and behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any tips on what what foods contain a lot of iron? Random ass question but this fanfic is cursed.

Catra’s grogginess soon passed as she realised she wasn’t in her own home. She sat straight up and looked around. That was right, she and Officer Adidas had camped out at her place.

Catra got out of the bed, and crept silently across the flat. Officer Adidas was no where insight. Not even a note was left on the table. Catra felt a pang of annoyance.

“You trust me enough to leave me in your home alone? How do you know I’m not going to rob the shit out of you?” She said aloud, opening the refrigerator. Inside the refrigerator was a single bottle of ketchup.

“Seriously?” Catra said, grabbing the bottle, opening it, and squeezing some ketchup into her mouth. Not half bad, but she couldn’t survive off of ketchup alone.

Catra looked at the cabinets and cupboards, which were all empty. How anyone lived like this, it was beyond her. Frustrated, Catra pat down her shirt, and opened the front door.

To her surprise, it was none other than Officer Adidas herself, in full uniform, with a bag full of milk cartons and fruit loops.

“Why the fuck do you have a single bottle of ketchup in your fridge??” Catra said.

“You’re not going to say ‘good morning’ to the person who brought you food?” Adora said, handing the bag to Catra.

“Thanks...” Catra said, looking Adora up and down. Adora’s shoes were crocs. Not only that, but they where lightning McQueen crocs. Catra tried not to stare, but the delectable luxury shoes just drew her attention in.

“You’re wondering how I got these crocs in adult sizes, aren’t you?” Adidas said, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Catra shook her head.

“No I was just...” Catra was at a loss for words. The bottle of ketchup really threw her off guard, leaving her disoriented.

“Officer Adidas?” Catra asked, as Adora slurped some of the milk out of the carton before shoving some fruit loops in her mouth.

“Eh?”

“I was just wondering if you had the day off” Catra said, making up an excuse to break the incredibly awkward silence between them.

“That would be nice. I think I will.” Adidas said, swallowing hard on her fruit loops.

“You can do that?!” Catra said shocked. Cops couldn’t just skip duties last minute.

“The report says I was ran over by a truck, that in itself is traumatic enough. Besides, everyone is already deployed to search the area for those two fugitives.” Adidas said, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve.

“You think they will catch the fugitives?” Catra asked, puncturing a hole in the side of a milk carton and drinking it.

“Probably not, they have been on the run for a long time, and we just can’t seem to find them.” Adork said, tossing her empty milk carton in the waste bin, scoring a three pointer.

“They didn’t seem too bright in our encounter...” Fatra said, grabbing a hand full of fruit loops, putting them in her pocket.

“It was likely a facade to make us underestimate their true tactical abilities. First impressions are useful to understand someone, or to fool someone with a false sense of security.” Adora said, sliding her chair back, taking off her crocs.

“You’re probably right. They play the dumb act really well.” Catra mused. They cleaned up after themselves, and Adora grabbed the box of fruit loops.

“We’ll need this on our patrol for today” she said, handing it to Catra.

“Our?” Catra repeated.

“I can’t eat the fruit loops by myself.” She said. With that, they walked out the front door and headed to Adora’s car. They drove to the police station, and parked.

“Too bad I don’t have a uniform.” Catra snickered.

“You don’t need one for a ride along” Adidas said, as they walked over to an empty cruiser.

“Wait do you hear that?” Adora said, stoping in her tracks. They both crouch down. The sound of screaming was heard faintly from a flat across the street. 

“How did you hear the...” Catra muttered, before Adora gave her the shush noise. As much as Catra strained her hearing, there was no longer any screams.

Adora shrugged and got up. She pulled a key out of her pocket, and unlocked the cruiser.

“Do you have a key for every cruiser?” Catra asked as they got inside the vehicle.

“We all have a key for this spare cruiser.” Adora said, shifting the rear view mirror.

“Spare cruiser?” Catra asked. She felt an intense of uneasiness wash over her. She couldn’t quite place it, but it made her heart race.

“One of my fellow officers arrested this one guy, who threw up some spaghetti or something, and the stain never came off the seat.” Adora said, turning on the ignition, and pulling out of the parking space.

“You know where we’re headed?” Catra asked, picking at her nails.

“We’re going back to my wrecked cruiser. I need some stuff from the trunk.” Adora said, speeding 7 over the posted speed limit. The car ride was oddly silent. Despite connecting the day before, the connection they had seemed to had made became more and more disconnected.

Catra could sense that Adora was also uncomfortable with the silence between them. She didn’t know what to say to break the silence without making it more awkward.

“This is the spot” Adora said, stopping the cruiser.

“Are you sure?” Catra said, looking around, not seeing the destroyed cruiser in sight.

“I could never forget the place where I almost died” Adora said, getting out of the car and walking towards the side of the road. Catra stayed in the car, mostly out of embarrassment, since Adidas didn’t change out of her damn crocs.

She saw Adidas carrying a bag, open up the truck of their cruiser, and walk back to the drivers seat.

“What was in there?” Catra asked curiously. It was awfully strange to walk back to a crushed cruiser to salvage some things.

“Work” Officer Adidas said chuckling to herself.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Catra scratched the back of her neck. Was it her or was it getting really hot?

“Police work, what else?” Adora said, grinning widely.

“I don’t believe you, Officer Adidas” Catra said, a grin starting to grow on her face.

“Cut the crap, Craptra” New Balance said playfully, punching Cat nip in the arm. Adora started up the cruiser, and turned it around, heading back towards the city.

“Yoooo Adidas, I’m hungry” Catra said as she spotted the sign for entering city limits.

“Are the fruit loops gone?” Adora asked, frowning a bit.

“Yeah” Catra said, lowering her head.

“That is so sad” Adora replied.

“Yo you want McDonalds?” Catra asked hopefully. She craved herself a happy meal toy.

“Sure, it’s on me” Adora said, as they drove their way to McDonalds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why tf isn’t there a like button for the comments here because damn I’d be hittin that shit hard


	5. Glimmer’s wig got snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GURLL Miranda Cosgrove’s wig got snatched so damn hard you’ll quake

Even though Bow was grounded by the queen of princesses, the punishment wasn’t very harsh. Perhaps it was because he was friends with the queen’s daughter, or that his rank was pretty damn high.

Not as high as Glimmer though. Glimmer was absolutely stoked that she had evaded capture her again the day before. She turned up some music on her boom box and danced around her room.

Glimmer was high on life and on her secret stash of illegal drugs. After all, she was a criminal so she broke laws and stuff. However, her boom box was only a distraction. She snuck out of her room and made her way down the hall to Bow’s room.

Her mom didn’t know about her “plant stash” so she had to be extra careful carrying it around. She knocked once on Bow’s door, since it was their secret code to communicate in times like these.

Bow heard the knock and rushed over to open the door. He rushed Glimmer in, and shut the door.

“You want a joint?” Glimmer asked, reaching into her pocket for a roll of paper.

“That’s illegal. So no.” Bow said, shaking his head. He knew he should stop her, but if he ratted on her, he would take the blame, so he longed for the day she would be caught.

“I’m fucking starving let’s get some grub.” Glimmer said, getting some of those classic munchies.

“We would be caught, thrown in jail, then executed in that spot.” Bow said. He paused.

“Not in that order.” He finished.

“Nah.” Glimmer said, as she opened the door and walked out. Bow knew that they were so screwed. Even more than he ever wanted to.

“Let’s get some of them McDonalds chicken nuggies.” Glimmer said as she pressed the button for the elevator. 

“Glimmer, were going to be fucking caught by the police. They are searching everywhere and they know what we look like.” Bow said, chewing on his nails out of pure anxiety. He was too young to be in prison. He was too beautiful. Flashes of horrible images ran through his mind as the elevator shot up.

“Then why are you coming with me Bow? Are you this stupid?” Glimmer said, lighting up a joint in the elevator. With a ding, the doors open, and Glimmer confidently walks out of the lift.

Meanwhile, Officer Adidas and Claptrap drove into that very same McDonalds drive through.

“Adidas I want some of that spicy buffalo sauce with some chicken nuggets!” Catra said, wiggling in her seat excitedly. 

“I don’t know the damn menu” Adora said, squinting at the sign.

“Who doesn’t know the menu for a damn McDonalds?” Catra laughed, hitting the dashboard, trying to calm her self in her giddiness.

“You already know the answer” Adora leaned out the window observing the menu.

Just then, the McDonald’s menu concrete slab slid aside revealing two people walking out of a hole.

Bow nearly fainted as he saw a damn squad car directly in front of them. It was the end of the line for him, and he collapsed like a sack of bricks.

“OH GOD YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!” Glimmer shouted, pointing at Adora and Catra. Adora was still leaning out the window, frozen in shock since the damn menu moved.

“I was trying to order some food but I keep being served up the same damn shit with you damn princesses” Officer Adora said, flipping on a switch, letting the sirens blare.

“Get on your knees, hands up behind your head where I can see them” Officer Adidas said, pulling her gun out at Glimmer, getting out of the cruiser slowly.

“I only want some McDonald’s, after that you can cuff me up sis” Glimmer said, raising her hands in the air mockingly.

“On your knees.” Adora said, now out of the cruiser her gun pointed at Glimmer. Glimmer took a hit from her joint, and calmly blew out smoke before responding.

“I’d rather be shot than look at you from that disgusting angle” Glimmer said, walking up to Officer Adora.

“I WON’T HESITATE GET ON THE GROUND” Adora yelled. Glimmer stopped, looked right, then left, then back at Adora.

“You’re holding up the drive through line.” Glimmer said, pointing to her right.

“You’re right. Hop in the back of my cruiser so we can park. I’ll arrest you inside” Officer Adidas said, gesturing back towards the vehicle.

“Yeah no problem” Glimmer said, opening the back of the cruiser, getting in, and shutting the door. After Officer Adidas got in, she locked all the doors.

“You stupid bitch you fucking fell for it” Catra sneered, giving Adora a high five.

“I didn’t fall for your furry ass that’s for sure” Glimmer said in disgust, dramatically cringing while looking at Catra. Adora picked up her police radio.

“Officer Adora coming in. I’ve captured a princess, a highly wanted fugitive. Report back to the police station; backup is desperately needed. We need a warrant to raid the McDonalds drive through, we have reason to believe there is a hide out there.”

“Bitch you fucking didn’t” Glimmer shouted angrily. Catra snickered as Adora slowly turned around to look at her now captured fugitive.

“It’s all over for you” Adora said, revving the engine and speeding back to the police station.

Bow was still passed out at the McDonalds drive through, completely unaware that his best friend’s wig got hella snatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick and feverish and writing this is the only thing keeping me busy since I crammed ahead in all my college subjects. I was thinking making the next chapter more ridiculous and memey. Let me know if I should fully unleash the inner meme machine.


	6. I just wanted some damn chicken nuggies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I write these, I listen to a jazz version on the mii channel theme on SoundCloud because I’m a broke ass college student who can’t afford damn Spotify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve reached over 666+ hits on this cursed fanfic, I decided to make this chapter absolutely chaotically gay. On top of that, this is chapter six so I think that can be considered funny.

“Let me get me some chicken nuggies before I’m locked up forever!” Slimmer whined, holding on to the grate in the back of the squad car.

“You dead ass got in the wee-woo car by yourself. That’s your problem.” Catra replied. Guppy hit the grate of the cruiser in frustration.

“Damnit I just want some chicken nuggies...” Glimmer said, slinking back into the seat, pouting.

“Chicken nuggets won’t make you any slimmer, Glimmer” Adora said, snorting as she tried to hold back a laugh. Glimmer took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled.

“Round is also a shape” Glimmer responded, trying not to show how much that statement hurt her ego. Her ego was shattered as soon as she realised that she totally fucked herself over trusting a cop who was supposed to be dead.

The squad car pulled up into the police station lot, where five other squad cars were lined up in a defensive barricade. Cops had their guns aimed and others were ready to detain the highly wanted fugitive.

“I’m glad to be your Uber driver, please feel free to rate your experience on the app” Officer Adidas said, smirking into the rear view mirror to see a totally defeated Princess.

“Five Stars because that was a fire roast” Glimmer said, trying to open the squad car door. Unfortunately, it was still locked.

“I take it back, only half a star” Miranda Cosgrove groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration. SWAT team members swarmed the car, as Adora unlocked the car, and Glimmer was immediately detained and hauled inside.

“I PLEAD MY 5TH AMENDMENT MIRANDA COSGROVE RIGHTS!!!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. Another police officer walked up to Adora as she and Catra got out of the car.

“You’ve got one hell of a report to write” the Police Officer said, adjusting his hat. Catra glared daggers at him. Even though Adora and this guy worked together, a twinge of panic surged inside of her. 

“I cant wait to suffer!” Adora said sarcastically, erupting laughter from the two officers. Catra just stood there awkwardly and smiled, trying to figure this guy out.

Catra couldn’t describe the feeling she felt. She wanted to spit in this guy’s face and tell him to back off, but with everyone being a damn cop, she’d be slaughtered on the spot.

“Sorry, but Catra and I have business to do.” With that, Catra felt a tug on her hand as Adora pulled her away. A spark of joy flooded inside her as she felt Adora’s hand on hers. It was lewd, and shameful, but her hand was on hers none the less.

The two of them walked into the washroom, where Adora let go. Adora went to the sink, and splashed a little water on her face.

“We never did get ourselves food” Catra mumbled as she leaned against the wall. That feeling of disgust sprung up inside of her again. Who knew that a cop could make and then instantly break her day.

“Oh shit, you’re right” Adora said, adjusting her utility belt. She turned around, looking Catra up and down. Catra felt a twinge of pride, but disregarded it as simply a cop doing an instinctual inspection.

“I’ve got a report to write, would you mind picking something up and bringing it back?” Adora asked, her eyes shining. Since Catra had left her car parked at the station overnight, her car was still there. Her head sank a bit.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Catra blurted out, instantly regretting opening her mouth. She felt a blush starting to grow on her cheeks. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and Catra looked up, looking Adora straight (gay) in the face.

“I...” Adora said, letting her sentence trail as she tried to figure out what to say. Catra’s heartbeat sped up, words snatched completely out of her mind, leaving her empty.

Foot steps were heard entering the wash room, and Adora took a step back.

“That’s an order” Adora said with a half smile. It was a cocky smirk, but it had a soft touch to it. Catra’s heart swooned just a bit, before nodding.

“I gotcha, Officer Adidas” Catra smirked, before walking out of the wash room and back to her car.

She unlocked her car, and got in the driver’s seat, exhaling a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Catra’s mind spun. Her mind was filled with so many things, but it kept going back to Officer Adidas.

“What were you trying to say?” She muttered to herself, starting up the car. There was no way in hell she was visting a damn McDonalds for a long time. Them chicken nuggies didn’t seem so tasty any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe you people are actually reading this shit. I read every single comment from you guys and lmao they are the best. If you leave suggestions or things you want added, I’ll fucking do it.


	7. Yo they touched hands it’s officially super gay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets stuck in traffic, and Adidas turns savage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking a damn 5 credit hour class and gurl I’m dying but at least it’s math so At least I will die in style.

Boa constrictor opened his eyes, and found himself crumpled down at the bottom of the stairs. His mind slowly slithered back into consciousness, recalling what happened prior to his man down.

He looked around him, hoping to see Glimmer there, smoking a joint and eating chicken nuggets, but there was no sign of her.

He hissed out air in panic, ready to scale himself up for his new mission at hand. Since it was clearly obvious to him at this point that Glimmer got her dumb ass arrested by the fucking police, he needed to save her before her mom strangled him to death.

It was do or die, and he was ready to fucking take that L like a real man. He pressed the button to open the entrance to the secret layer, poking his head out to check if the coast was clear, and darted towards the police station. He Naruto ran towards the station, since obviously he’s moving so fast people can’t see him. In reality, he looked like that one kid in school who would run to class where you felt the twinge of pain and second hand embarrassment.

-

Catra sat in traffic, jamming out to her radio and singing her heart out as she waited to go back to the station with some fire Taco Bell.

“I KNOW, YOU SEE, SOMEHOW THE WORLD WILL CHANGE FOR ME AND IT FEELS SO FUCKING WONDERFULLLLLLLL” Catra sang, before she noticed someone running like a damn idiot down the street. It was none other than the freak who hung out with the joint smoking frick who almost ran over her Officer Adidas! What was is name? Blow? That seemed right since he looked like the type who would give a few.

Catra honked her horn, trying to get the traffic to hurry up. A fugitive was running on the loose, probably off to save his glittery friend. Thankfully, he seemed stupid enough to be running straight (gay) for the police station, so the only rush was to get there in time to see the tea spill.

-

Adora sat at a desk, writing out a list of all offences that came to mind. She added to the side bar list from her first encounter:  
-attempted murder of a police officer  
-attempted murder of a civilian  
-speeding (4 counts)  
-destruction of federal property  
-hit and run (two counts)  
-illegal possession of marijuana  
-driving recklessly  
-being a lil’ bitch  
-resistent to arrest  
-disrespecting an officer  
-disrupting civilian services  
-living/housing illegally on a property  
-trespassing  
-threatening an officer

Adora stopped typing, and stretched. She longed to see Catra as soon as possible. Adora was starving and she felt the pain of hunger started setting in.

“Hey Adora” The Officer guy (from last fucking chapter who’s name is now Kyle) said, catching Adora off guard. He placed a granola bar on her desk.

“I could hear your stomach screaming from over across the building, I thought you might need this.” Kyle said, giving a wink.

“The screaming you hear is actually that fugitive from the princess organisation having a fit about her weed being taken away.” Adora shrugged, turning back to her report. Bile was about to walk away, when he paused.

“Say, what’s with you and that Cat girl? You know her from somewhere?” elyK asked, trying to prolong the conversation.

“Perhaps.” Adora said, not even looking away from her report. She continued to type until he sighed.

“Let me be direct, do you want to hang out sometime or get a coffee?” Kyle asked. Adora internally screamed. She was hungry and this damn granola bar was shadier than a fucking infomercial.

“Let me be direct, you can save 15 per cent or more with Geico than you ever have getting a chance with me.” Adora said, saving the now fully written report, and shutting down the computer. Kyle huffed, and walked away, his pride shattered more than Officer Saucony’s damn will to live.

-

Catra pulled up into the police station parking lot finally, parking the car, then bolting inside. She ran passed the damn desk administrator still playing angry birds and into the office space.

She spots Adora sitting at a desk, her elbow resting on the table as she placed her head in her hand.

“Officer Adidas, I come bringing gifts form the great beyond!” Catra said, dropping the bag on the table. Adora immediately shot up, rolling another chair for Catra to sit.

“Hell fucking yes what took you so long?” Adididididas exclaimed, rubbing her hands together in excitement before snatching her food out of the Taco Bell bag.

“Traffic and that Blow guy who’s friends with the weed girl” Cat litter said, taking a massive bite into a Taco.

“Excuse me what?” Officer Dora said, her eyes widening in surprise as she choked on her food.

“Yeah he’s running here like an idiot” Catra said, shrugging nonchalantly.

“I’m calling in the snipers” Adora said, picking up her desk phone, calling a member of SWAT, before hanging up.

“Please tell me there’s going to be a massive shoot out” Catra squirmed in her seat.

“Hell yeah sis” Adoggy said, raising her hand for a high five. Catra raised her own hand, slapping it against Officer Adidas’s hand with a resounding THWAP. The small yet very intense contact made her heart skip a beat. Even though it was a high five, it was like an indirect split second hand hold. 

“Let’s snatch this guy’s wig, Adidas” Catra smiled, as they both savagely chomped down on their fucking tacos from Taco Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Adora and Catra touched hands that solidifies them as very gay. I don’t know about you but hand holding is the lewdest form of contact. Try to change my mind if you dare.


	8. Mr scraggly waggly hobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> System.out.print(“Why did I write this? School is taking my life away by giving me work to do.”);

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big showdown next chapter sorry for disappointing y’all. I just thought of a better way to meme shit up. Also wow! 1000+ hits? Y’all probably laughing at me but 1000 is more fingers than I have to count with so it is an accomplishment to me.

The police station was insight as Bow dashed around the corner of a building. He knew that saving Glimmer was no easy task, since he knew that he is entering enemy territory.

His plan was simple, walk in, ask for a visitors pass, then pull Glimmer out through the cell bars some how. The only problem with his plan is that Glimmer was too fat after eating so many damn chicken nuggets to squeeze through the bars.

He darted into an alley way and hid behind a cardboard box. He watched the police station, observing SWAT and police officers strolling around outside. The machine guns were probably fully loaded ready to load him with lead if he got to close.

“Hey there little boy whatcha doing in this here alley?” A voice said, making Bow squeal as he hopped a 180 to look at the source of the voice. A scraggly looking bro with a scraggly beard and scraggly clothes looking like a scraggly hobo smiled with crooked teeth at Bow.

“W-what?” Bow said, his chest heaving after being scared so badly. Bow could have sworn he peed himself a little bit, but he had more pressing issues.

“Whatcha doing in this here alley boy?” The scraggly hobo said, his eyes gleaming with a sense of oppressive energy.

“I’m trying to break my friend out of prison. Can you help me mister scraggly hobo sir” Bow said, sucking up some courage. As shady as this guy was, he probably knew a way around the streets and sewers.

“Young boy, I have just the thing for you. Please, follow me to my cardboard home” The scraggly hobo said, walking further down the dark scary alleyway. Bow had no other choice than to follow.

The alley way was dark and littered with rubbish and flattened pieces of cardboard. The alley way twisted and turned, getting shadier and shadier with every step. Bow knew he was probably going to end up dismembered or cooked for a weeks worth of food. At worst both.

“In this here alley, we have everything you could ever want” the hobo tried to explain, but Bow’s focus was disgraced by the fact that three other hobos were creeping behind them slowly.

“Everything except a home, right?” Bow said, trying to make some light of how uncomfortable he was. The hobo spun around, pulling out a rusted switch blade and pointing it dangerously close to his throat.

“This is our home you homoerotic rice crispy treat. Say shit like that again or I’ll flay you like a fish boy” the scraggly waggly hobo grumbled, before retracting the blade, and walking further down the alley.

The hobos behind them started snorting what Bow could only guess was sugar. It couldn’t have been any sort of drug, since they were walking too straight to be high on anything illegal.

“What exactly do you have that will help me?” Bow asked, as he started to chew his nails out of pure nerve. This kept getting shadier and shadier.

“It’s a secret, but it will turn you into a real man, boy” the hobo said, walking a bit faster. They rounded a corner, and it was a dead end. Not only that, but there was no escape other than the direction he first came.

“Here boy, do you know how to use one of these here suckers?” The hobo said, pulling out a burlap sack from inside a cardboard box.

“What is that?” Bow said quietly, as he heard the footsteps of the other hobos following them get closer and closer.

“Come here and open it up, boy” the hobo said. It was against anyone’s better judgement to open up that damn sack. However, he had no choice. He opened up the burlap sack and inside he pulled out a police uniform.

“This here will make you into a real man. You’ll never be caught looking like that” the hobo said, showing off his crooked and broken teeth with his massive grin.

“Thank you so much mister scraggly hobo. I could have sworn you were going to dismember my body but I guess I was wrong about you” Bow said, bowing to the hobo man. The three other hobos rounded the the corner, and gathered behind Bow.

“You will have to pay for that, Sunny” the hobo said, his grin never leaving his face for a moment.

“Do you take Apple Pay?” Bow asked, reaching into his pocket for his phone. The hobo shook his head.

“No. We have Motorolas” the Hobo said, his dipping in shame. Unforgwivable as it was to be in pwossession of a Motowola ÒwÓ , Bow felt gwateful that the scwaggwy waggwy mr hobo OwO had gwiven him the owo powice Uniform OwO.

“Well darn, will you take cash?” Bow said, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet. The hobo raised his hand and cleared his throat.

“I don’t know if you here are as stupid as you seem to be, but money won’t cut it boy” the hobo said. Bow felt his stomach drop so far it hit Hilary Clinton’s soul that sat in the pits of hell since she sold to the devil.

“I only have one kidney left, please spare me” Bow said, reaching for his wallet once again. The hobo laughed.

“No, I want gay sex you thick headed nail head” the Hobo said, showing his rotting teeth in a very predatory and creepy smile.

“I will have to decline. If I leave some cash will that count as enough payment?” Bow said, instinctively clenching his butthole tightly as he heard the three hobos in the back approach closer.

“Don’t worry boy, you’ll get off easy” the hobo said, his smile turning what was probably meant to be seductive, but it ended up looking like a pained expression.

“Well that is a relief” Bow said, not feeling any more relieved in the slightest.

“You’re right about that one Sunny, you will be very relieved” With that, the hobo jumped at him. Bow instinctively dodged, but since he was clenching his butthole so tightly, he tripped over himself. His back slammed against the brick wall as the hobo closed in.

“It will be quick, I promise you that much boy” the hobo said. Bow knew it was over for him at this point. He would never be the same.

He felt a soft hand grab his own, and he looked down to see the hobo holding his hand.

“Doesn’t that feel nice, boy?” The hobo said, his breath quickening. Bow felt frightened and scared but confusion started to sky rocket onto his top ten current emotions playlist. The hobo’s hand grew tighter around Bow’s, before he let a soft grunt escape his lips. His hand was released and the Hobo smiled back.

“I haven’t felt that satisfied in years, thank you” The hobo said, walking over to the burlap sack, and tossing it at Bow.

“Go get your friend out of prison, we’re rooting for you” the hobo said.

“I can’t thank you enough” Bow said, reaching out to shake all of the hobo hands. Like a strange miracle, every handshake caused the hobos to collapse from a heavy duty nut.

Bow walked out of the dead end, and made his way back to civilisation. He felt bad for the hobos, but he didn’t want to stick around to see what other relief he could provide them.

Bow put the police shirt on as he walked down the alley. It was better now he change than never.

The uniform was a size too big, and it bagged a bit. It looked rather unkempt. Bow ducked inside a cardboard box, and put the police pants on. While he fastened the belt, a thought occurred to him.

If he rolled around in the dirt here and got the uniform in taters, he could use it as an excuse to get inside the police station to clean up. It would be a perfect break in and save Glimmer from her own stupidity.

It was a fool proof plan if he ever heard one. He knew exactly the perfect plan to carry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend said I should dedicate a chapter to a Q/A from y’all. If you think that’s a swell idea, leave a question down below and I WILL answer. Depending on how many I get, I’ll answer them in these end notes.


	9. Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow breaks into the police station, and achieves his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! There’s some real heavy shit that goes down this chapter. A LOT of fighting happens this chapter. If you’re sensitive to people punching the guts out of each other, you’re in for a treat. But in all seriousness, sensitive people aren’t reading this lmao.

Picking up a piece of shattered brick, he ripped open holes in his new police uniform. He cut the pants above the knee, and the shirt to expose his Abdominal muscles to the world to see.

Much like stop drop and roll, he rolled around on the ground. Dust flew and pebbles stuck to his exposed arms, but it was all worth it. He ran his fingers through his hair to give him that messy tussled look.

Felling sufficiently dirty and battered, he stumbled his way out of the alley way and towards the police station.

He heard the clicking sounds of automatic machine guns being pointed in his direction.

“HALT. THIS IS RESTRICTED ACCESS.” A man in full Swat gear said, walking up to him. Bow would be lying if he didn’t almost shit himself from fear.

“I was attacked in the alley...” Bow said, his voice catching in his throat. The fear on his face must have thrown the SWAT members off.

“Officer did you run into the other fugitive?” The SWAT guy asked, slapping Bow on the back. Bow stumbled forward since he wasn’t completely 100% after coming face to face with an actual fucking SWAT guy.

“I’m so fucking scared” Bow said, starting to tear up. Breaking into a heavily armed police station to saved his friend was too fucking real for him to handle.

“Go inside to the station, we’ll handle it from here” the SWAT guy said, waving his hand as a bunch of his other buddies followed him to raid the alley.

Bow made a fast as fuck sonic bee line into the Station. He staggered inside, and found the restroom.

Opening up a stall, he ran to the loo and hurled his fucking guts. He sat on the floor and started crying.

-

“BITCH THAT WAS HIM!” Catra yelled as she and Officer Adidas observed everything from a second story window.

“I don’t know, it didn’t look like him” Adidas said, shaking her head. Catra grabbed Officer Adidas by the shoulders and shook her.

“HE AND THAT BLOB DOWN IN THE SLAMMER NEARLY SLAMMED YOU WITH A FUCKING TRUCK DONT TELL ME THIS BULL FUCK!” Catra not so subtly whispered, which caught the attention of that one bitch ass bitch, K y l e.

“Oh hi ladies, is everything alright?” Kyle asked, running his hand through his bitch ass bitch hair in order to gain them saucy attractive points.

“No it fucking isn’t! The wanted fugitive just fucking walked the fuck into the fucking station!!!” Catra hissed, barring her teeth.

“Slow down their kitty, what You’re saying is that a wanted fugitive got passed the SWAT team.” Kyle said, chuckling a bit to hide the fact that his semi boner just inverted from fear.

“Did I FUCKING stutter” Catra said, trying to get in Kyle’s face. Adora grabbed Catra’s arm and pulled her away.

“I’m sorry Kyle, but she and I need to discuss things” Adora said, starting to walk away with Catra in tow.

“What is this, you keep avoiding me Adora” Kyle said, crossing his arms.

“Who the FUCK is Adora?” Catra muttered in pure confusion, but was completely ignored.

“Yeah, great observation” Adora said, dragging Catra down the stairs, and walking to the restroom.

“Catra, you sound fucking ridiculous right now” Adora scolded Catra, lowering her voice.

“I swear to god Adidas I will start wearing Nikes from now on if you don’t listen to me. IT WAS HIM” Catra emphasised, trying to get her point across.

Meanwhile, Bow realised he wandered into the wrong fucking restroom. Not only was he in the girls restroom, but the two people who would recognise him most had his bitch ass trapped.

Bow held back his sobs as best he could, but it was fucking impossible, considering he was more fucked than he was in the alley of gay hobos.

“We need to track this guy who you claim is the wanted fugitive” Adora said. Catra balled her fist and shook it in frustration.

“Why is everyone so damn stupid??” Catra snapped as she stormed out of the restroom. Adora stood there stunned. She fucked up. Despite how crazy Catra was, she was entertaining to be around. Adidas’s life seemed less stressful when she was around. The choice was either chase the cat, or let it go.

Adora chose the latter, since she needed to take a massive pee. She walked towards the stalls to see one stall door open slightly. She heard soft sobs coming from inside.

“Damnit Frosta is that you again? Who broke you’re heart this time?” Adidas sighed. Her fellow newbie officer Frosta had just joined the force and she was a little weak ass bitch.

Frosta got banned to desk work for a whole month after beating the living shit out of a criminal. Apparently, the “criminal” was trying to use an ATM. This “criminal” was actually an old ass fucking boomer who didn’t know how technology fucking worked. So Frosta beat the shit out of a boomer because they were playing “dumb”. Frosta ever since had been coming to the restroom on occasion to cry.

This was a problem because she wasn’t doing her work, but most of all, disrupting the peace of the JUUL room. 

“ n o “ came the weak response from the stall. Adora let out an audible sigh and kicked the stall door shut.

“I want to take a pee so shut up” Adora said, walking to the furthest stall down, and walking inside.

She was about to do some business before something occurred to her. Frosta didn’t work on fucking Tuesdays and today was FUCKING TUesDAY.

Instead of taking her piss, she walked over to the stall door and swung it open. Bow laid next to the loo, curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly.

“Oh fuck, are you alright?” Adidas said, reaching down to help Bow up.  
Bow averted his eyes and tried to hide his face. He grabbed her hand, and he was hoisted up.

“I’ve never seen you before are you new here?” Adidas said, crossing her arms to look more intimidating.

“Y... ... es” Bow said quietly, trying not to look Officer Adidas in the face. Adidas snapped her fingers.

“Stand up straight, you will address me directly” Adora said. Her gut screamed at her that she knew this guy, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Bow stood up straight, and clicked his heels together, saluting.

“Yes Ma’am” he said. Praying that she wouldn’t figure out his identity. Adora looked down and saw that his abs were exposed. That’s when she knew who this little fucker was.

“Follow me, you’re late to your post” Adora said, walking out of the restroom. Bow had no choice other than to follow Officer Adidas out of the restroom. She walked through the back and made her way to the cells below.

“I know you’re new here, but I need you to watch over this fugitive we have here” Adora said, trying to hide her smile.

“Yes Ma’am” Bow said. His heart racing as she knew that Glimmer was in that cell only a few steps away.

“OH SHIT BOW IS THAT YOU?” Glimmer yelled, running up to the bars and trying to look. Bow cursed internally. She was still as stupid as ever.

“No, I’m not Bow” Bow said, trying to change his voice so Glimmer would shut the fuck up.

“DON’T LIE TO ME HO GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Glimmer shook the bars. The deaf officer turned and pointed at Glimmer. Glimmer backed off and sat on her cot.

“You know this fugitive?” Adora said, her hand on her gun and ready to take him down the second he slipped up his act.

“No, I don’t know her” Bow said, biting his tongue as Glimmer gasped.

“ARE YOU BETRAYING ME? WHAT DID I EVER FUCKING DO TO YOU” Glimmer said. Her best friend was fucking disowning her and she would NOT let him off the hook for this betrayal.

That was it, Adora couldn’t act any longer. She drew her gun and pointed it directly at Bow.

“Get on the ground you’re under arrest!” Adora yelled. The deaf officer drew his gun and aimed it at Bow.

Bow gave in and got to his knees. It was the end of the line for him. He would either die, or sit in a cell and rot along side his best friend.

There was a grunt, and the deaf officer collapsed to the floor. Adora turned her head around, and the deaf officer lay unconscious on the ground with a plastic cup net to him. Glimmer was now holding the pistol and aiming it directly at Adora.

“I WON’T HESITATE BITCH” Glimmer said, her hands shaking. Bow was shocked. Glimmer had knocked a guy out with a fucking plastic cup, essentially pulling a reverse “no u” uno card.

“DROP THE WEAPON!” Adora yelled, aiming at Glimmer. That was the last thing Bow saw as he turned and bolted up the stairs. It felt like slow motion as each stair seemed incredibly tall and he stumbled and tripped up the stairs.

He made it to the top and ran into a wall. The stairs had two fucking flights and he was sent tumbling down backwards down the stairs. He hit his head on the ground, and was knocked out cold.

-

Catra walked out of the back door of the station angrily. She thought that she and Officer Adidas had this unmistakable bond that kept them glued together.

But she was up and betrayed by what she considered her new best friend. They almost died together and now she was told that this obvious fugitive was walking in right under their noses and she didn’t fucking believe her.

Catra huffed as she sat down on the concrete stair ledge and sulked. All of her relationships and friendships in her life were just like this. They fell and rose just like the stock market.

People would come and go, leaving her out to dry after she invested so much of herself into them. Her life was a constant recession that spiralled quickly into a depression.

She felt that the stock she invested in Officer Adidas was going to accumulate a massive net worth in a short amount of time, but now it seemed like she was left with nothing. She felt as empty as Adidas’s fridge with only a single ketchup bottle.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She watched the highway traffic through the small forest between the station and the free way. It was around rush hour, so the cars soon became more and more backed up.

“What a fucking metaphor” Catra said, turning the literary metaphor to a self aware statement drawing similarities between the backed up traffic and her current predicament, pointing out the obvious character vs character conflict.

-

Kyle leaned his back on the wall of the back of the police station, as he looked through his entire imessage list. He had around three contacts, his mom, police chief, and his online friend all the way across the country.

He tried to hide the obvious, but he had no friends. Everyone pretty much hated his guts, but he was trying his best. That is when he noticed Catra sitting on the stairs looking like a total mess.

Walking over to her, he cleared his throat. She was a girl, so he was obviously nervous, but he could at least try.

“Is everything alright?” Kyle said. Catra didn’t even look at him. He felt a bit disappointed, but he stood in silence.

“I can’t believe Adidas won’t believe me” Catra muttered. Kyle was taken aback.

“What’s going on?” Kyle said, genuinely curious. He thought that if he managed to gain Catra’s trust, he could get closer to Adora, scoring him a massive win.

“The fugitive with that Glitter bitch just walked past the damn SWAT team. He’s probably breaking her out the moment we speak.” Catra groaned. Kyle shook his head.

“That guy’s picture is everywhere, he couldn’t have snuck past” Kyle said, saying something useful and relevant for once in his life.

“He was wearing a police uniform, that how” Catra said. Sulking further. How could something so fucking obvious pass the SWAT team and a whole building for police officers?

“You should go home and take a rest. It looks like you’ve been caught up in something too much for you to handle” Kyle said. Catra shook her head.

“I don’t know anymore” Catra said, resting her head in her hand.

“I can give you a ride home, I can do that much” Bile said, offering his hand to Catra. Reluctantly taking his had, she got up.

“Get me out of here” Catra said. Kyle smiled a bit, letting go of her hand, and walking towards the parking lot.

-

“DROP THE GUN!” Adora yelled, her hand on the trigger. Glimmer reached through the bars and lifted the deaf officer up, holding him between her and Adidas as a human shield.

“AFTER SOME CHICKEN NUGGETS THAT YOU SAID YOULL GET? CAN YOU NOT HOLD A PROMISE?” Glimmer yelled, hiding behind her human shield.

B A N G

Officer Adidas fired a shot, grazing Glimmer’s arm.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??? BITCH WHAT THE FUCK” Glimmer said, her breath shaking. She didn’t expect her to actually fire the gun.

“DROP THE GUN!” Adidas yelled. She couldn’t believe she missed that easy shot. Maybe it was her nerves that got her, but she was an expert marksman, so missing was unforgivable.

“YOU CANT TELL ME SHIT!” Glimmer said, firing her gun at Adora. Thankfully, Glimmer’s aim was shit, so she missed Adora by a long shot.

Adora rushed in closer and pulled the trigger.

B A N G

Glimmer collapsed to the ground, her arm bleeding from the gunshot that went right through. The deaf officer fell to the ground, and Glimmer dragged herself back further into her cell.

“DROP THE GUN!” Adora said. Normally, she would finish her off right there, but she was almost certain that all the noise would bring the other cops running. Secondly, she didn’t want to kill her if she didn’t have to.

Glimmer held her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. She knew it was over for her at this point. She might as well give in.

She placed the gun on the floor, and slid it towards Adora. Not only was death a certain for her, but she knew continuing to resist would be futile.

Adora reached down and snatched the pistol, and put her own back in her holster. Her hands were shaky, and she let out a large sigh of relief as she knew it was over.

“You’re Lucky you’re not dead right now” Adora said, staring at Glimmer’s arm, as blood trickled through her fingers.

W H A P

Adora tumbled to the ground, as Bow had gotten up, and slugged her across the face. Bow ran up trying to kick the downed Officer, but she kicked her Leg out, blocking him.

She rolled back and shot up to a standing position and drew her gun. Bow did the only think he could think of, and tackled Adora to the ground.

The gun went spinning out of reach, and the arms were flailing. Despite Bow being bigger than Adora, she knew how to whip some serious ass.

Every punch seemed to cause no damage, and soon enough, he was in a choke hold on the ground. He was quickly losing air. He thrashed, but he was stuck facedown on the ground.

She was on top of his back, mercilessly trapping his airway of that sweet sweet oxygen.

-

“So where do you live?” Kyle asked as both of them sat in the car.

“I’m not telling you where I live!” Catra said, recoiling back in disgust.

“I can’t drive you home if I don’t know where I’m going” Kyle said.

“Fuck this I’m calling an Uber” Catra said, reaching for the door handle. Kyle locked the doors to his car.

“You’re already here. Tell me where you live” Kyle said. Catra spun her head to look directly into his eyes.

“Unlock this now” Catra said, ready to hand this little bitch her fists. Kyle panicked. He just trapped a girl in his car, causing this situation to escalate quickly to something much much worse.

“I-“ Kyle Said, before starting the car. He’s got a girl in his possession, he might as well make his situation worse.

He rolled his car out of the parking lot, while Catra sat completely frozen in shock. Kyles head went into autopilot, as he sped down the road. He took a left, right, left, left, right, right, left, straight, more straight, around a curve, left, right, right, and then on the highway.

“You’re so Dead” Catra said, her eyes full of rage. Kyle felt his stomach do a flip.

“If you fight me, we both die on this highway” he said. As soon as he said that, Catra sent her fists flying. Kyle swerved left, throwing Catra violently right against the passenger door. She quickly lunged again, punching him in the face.

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” Kyle screeched, trying to drive and fend off his attacker simultaneously.

“The sweet release of death sounds mighty TASTY!” Catra yelled, as he took the shift stick to the car and pulled it into reverse. The car lurched, sending both of them speeding backwards towards incoming traffic.

Kyle elbowed Catra, and swiftly shifted back into drive, and drove to the side of the highway.

He stopped the car, and held his foot on the break, as he reached over and grabbed Catra with both hands.

She swung punches that made contact with his face, but he was far too high on adrenaline to care. He slammed his fists into Catra’s face over and over, giving her a bloody nose. Catra dug her nails into his arms, which she extended into claws, punctuating his skin.

He shoved Catra back against the passenger door, slamming her against it, as her head hit the glass with a sickening thud.

THUD THUD THUD 

Catra swung her hand to attempt to scratch his face, but he grabbed her hand, and twisted it. Catra was in an arm lock, and she twisted, her head slamming against the dashboard. Catra stopped fighting back.

Kyle let out a huff, and continued driving.

-

“ADIDAS LET HIM GO!” Glimmer yelled from inside her cell. She had crawled up to the cell door, and was shaking the bars. Adora instantly regretted not shooting her when she had the chance.

Glimmer took off her shoe, and threw it at Adora. It hit her in the head, but it didn’t phase her in the slightest.

The fact no one had come down to the cells after hearing gunshots, was shocking, but was more shocking is that the deaf officer was still knocked out cold.

Bow was moving less and less, stars forming in his vision. He might as well give up, he had a good run.

Just then, a loud creak distracted Adora. Glimmer, Holding a pair of keys, walked out of her cell.

“HE HAD THE KEYS ON HIM IM FUCKING DECEASED AHAHAHAAHA” glimmer laughed as she bolted at Adora. Glimmer tackled officer Adidas, sending both of them tumbling. Bow took a deep breath, finally gaining access to the sweet inhale and exhale ability he never knew he loved so much.

Glimmer, despite being shot, seemed to give zero fucks as she wailed on Adora. Adora already low on energy from fending off Bow, was losing.

“I  
JUST  
WANTED  
SOME  
CHICKEN  
NUGGIES!!!”

Glimmer screeched with every punch, Adora taking a total of 732 damage to her HP. Adora took the hit hard on the last nuggies, her hands falling as Glimmer finished slamming her fists.

“Bow get the gun” Glimmer said, getting up off the floor. Bow staggered over, grabbing the gun that had spun across the floor.

“I don’t want to shoot anyone” Bow said, holding the gun tightly. Unfortunately, his finger was on the trigger, and a bullet went straight through the deaf officers head. Sadly, he couldn’t hear it coming as he instantly died on the spot.

“IM SO SORRY!!!” Bow said, after accidentally murdering a cop. Glimmer stood opened mouth at Bow.

“WE NEED TO LEAVE!” She hissed. She turned around, heading towards the stairs.

“Wait! Take that guy’s uniform!” Bow said, pointing at the dead officer on the floor.

“You wouldn’t catch me dead in that outfit!” Glimmer snorted.

“THATS THE FUCKING POINT” Bow said. Glimmer paused, thought for a second, and started undressing the Officer.

Soon enough, Glimmer was in a police uniform, looking like an absolute fucking snack. The two of them head up the stairs, and left out the back of the police station, making their great escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read everything I wrote and it’s not as heavy as I first thought. You never know these days though, people get triggered over the smallest things. Anyway, next chapter I’m focusing in on continuing Catra’s plot.  
-  
A question asked by one of my friends who reads this fic religiously during the middle of his classes, asked me to put this Q/A here:
> 
> “What happened to the truck that Glimmer drove off the cliff?”
> 
> >> I don’t care or know. It’s probably a big metal bat house.
> 
> “What did Adora (Adidas) get out of the back of her crashed cruiser?”
> 
> >> The real answer is that it’s important for later in the story. I’ll spoil it and it’s a bag with playing cards and poker chips. It means nothing now, but it will eventually.


	10. I’m the one giving you orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers: Catra and her current predicament & Glimmer and Bow returning to McDonalds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two chapters in one day. Firstly, because I have finished all my homework. Secondly, because I wanted to.

“On today’s news, the highly wanted fugitive of the Princess gang has been caught and detained by police. There is a massive man hunt for her accomplice that is currently underway. Here is Purfuma on the scene.”

“The whole downtown block of the police station is blocked off by SWAT. Police have been patrolling the city to find this accomplice that is currently still at large. He is considered armed and dangerous, and it is recommended to call police if you spot him. A large reward is out for information that results in his capture. This story is still developing and details will be released as soon as we get them.”

“Onto the weather there is a large rain system moving it’s way east ready to-“

The TV was shut off, leaving the room dark and eerily silent. Kyle leaned forward in his rocker, and got up. He walked to the kitchen, and filled a glass of water. He grabbed a few granola bars from the pantry cabinet, and sighed. He took the water and granola bars with him and headed to his basement.

In the basement, he had a table, a couch, and most importantly, a chair where Catra sat, completely fastened to the chair. Her hands were handcuffed to the chair, and rope held her firm.

“I thought you’d be hungry or thirsty, so I brought you some stuff” Kyle said, placing it on the table in front of Catra. Catra’s bloody nose had dried, and her left cheek had a nasty bruise starting to form.

“I need to use the restroom pretty badly actually” Catra said, rocking her chair to make a point. Kyle froze. He had spend so much time securing her to the chair, it hadn’t occurred to him that he may need to let her free.

“Uhhh...” he said, trying to think of a solution. He had gotten his basement redone around a year ago, and the last thing he needed was a giant shit stain on his relatively new carpet.

“Don’t tell me I have to hold it, these are good pants” Catra complained, straining against the handcuffs.

“I’ll have to untie you, but if you try to escape, I will have to take drastic measures” he said, trying to sound as threatening as he could.

“Please hurry, or you’ll have to do laundry” Catra said. Kyle untied the rope and soon enough, Catra stood up. He lead her to the basement restroom. Kyle let out a soft sigh of relief. There was no window in the restroom, so there was no means of escape. After Kyle shut the door on her, he went over to the chair. There were scratch marks all over the back of it, likely from Catra trying to saw her way through the chair back.

Meanwhile, in the restroom, Catra sat on the floor, and crawled through her arms, to bring her handcuffed arms to be in front. She actually did have to use the restroom, so she did. More importantly, she thought to think of a plan to escape. Her mind kept being drawn away from the fact she was captured back to Officer Adidas. A small part of her thought that Adidas would go full on cop and raid Kyle’s place to save her. Another part of her thought that she would forget completely about her. After all, the last time she saw Adidas, she angrily left the restroom.

A part of her wished Adidas would have stopped her at the time, but another part of her was struggling to accept the fact that the was probably soon going to be forgotten.

It was on her to get herself out of this mess before she ended up dead. Or worse, she could be cut into tiny pieces little by little as she was forced to consume them before she was left completely limbless and eventually dead. She had read that in a book once, and it had kept her up a whole night.

There was a loud pound on the restroom door that startled her from her wandering mind.

“You done in there?” Vile, the lizard person said through the door. Catra flushed, washed her hands, and kicked the door.

“Not in a million years, especially since you’re going to spend a lot of time sitting at the station after I break free!” Catra snarled. The door swung open and Kyle stood there, a knife in hand. Catra’s heart sank as the blade glinted in the soft fluorescent light in the basement.

“I know I’m screwed, but I don’t mean you any harm” Kyle said. Catra walked out of the restroom at knife point as she was forced to sit back down in the chair.

“You need to eat food. It’s far past dinner time” Kyle said, sliding the glass of water in front of Catra. Like HELL Catra was going to drink that shit. Knowing him as little as she did, he probably laced it with some shit.

“You drink it first, then I’ll drink” Catra said, glaring at him with all the hate she could muster from within. Kyle picked up the glass, drank a bit, then placed it in front of her.

“I wouldn’t poison you. I need you alive” He said, watching Catra drink the water. She drained the entire glass, and her handcuffs clanked against the wood table as she placed the glass down.

“What are you after?” Catra asked, hoping that her fears of being chopped wouldn’t become true.

“I can get Adora to come here. If you’re here, I can attract her attention” He said, a smile creeping on his face. Catra felt the urge to vomit. How the hell was this guy allowed to be a cop?! More importantly, who was Adora? She didn’t know anyone by that name.

“Who’s Adara?” Catra said, as she bit into a granola bar. Kyle stared at her blankly, and sighed.

“The police Officer you’ve been talking to, you know, the one who you always hang around” Kyle said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You mean Officer Adidas?” Catra said, swallowing the granola bar. Bile nodded his head. He got up, and walked over to a drawer. He pulled it open, and removed a note pad and pencil, and placed it in front of Catra.

“I want you to write a note to Adora, or uh Adidas, to tell her that you’re fine and you’ll be staying away from the station because of the chaotic environment at the station” Kyle explained. Catra snorted.

“How about I write her an invitation to come here? It would make things a lot simpler for your low IQ to get closer to Adidas” Catra said. Kyle sighed. Catra prayed he would fall for her obvious cry for help, but he shook his head.

“I’ll let you write the note, but you have to say you won’t be stopping by the station anymore” Kyle said, handing her the pencil. Catra took the pencil and thought. She knew exactly what to write.

“  
Dear Officer Adidas,

Sorry i walked out on you earlier, i was overwhelmed by the drama at the station. Also on that note, i hope you caught that fugitiVE. Maybe after this whole mEss, you and i can spend more time toGETher. regardless, i Know that You can understand my decision to LEave for a bit.

sincerely,

catra  
“  
Catra finished the note and slid it over to Kyle, who read the note. He frowned and sighed.

“I thought you’d write something stupid” Kyle said. He folded the note, and slipped it in his pocket. Catra silently squealed inside. He didn’t catch on to the fact that she snuck in “S A V E M E G E T K Y L E” in the note. It was subtle, but even an idiot could see she capitalised random letters in the note. She knew Officer Adidas was smart, and she would catch on immediately.

“Tomorrow, I’ll head to work. I can’t have you escaping, so I will have to secure you down” He said. Her heart sank. If she had to sit in a stupid chair for hours on end, the mental torture would break her.

“I promise I won’t escape, just don’t tie me to the chair!” Catra pleaded. She had full intent to escape, but she had to try.

“Fat chance. I’ll give you enough room to use the restroom, but no more” he said. Getting up from the table. He went to a large chest in the corner, and pulled out a large chain. Unfortunately for Catra, it had a lock and key on it, so muscling it off would be useless. He secured the chain to the wall and to her handcuffs, leaving her completely out of options.

“Aww come on, is that really needed?” Catra sneered, feeling like she had the one up with the note being delivered tomorrow. Kyle didn’t answer, and walked away.

“Have a good night, you’re not getting any food tomorrow for your shit behaviour” He said, going up the stairs, shutting and locking the door.

“Well shit” Catra said. Walking over to a couch, which was fortunately in range of for the chain. She sat on the couch, proceeding to get lost in her own thoughts.

-

Night had fallen, leaving little room for natural light, due to the heavy cloud cover. Bow and Glimmer walked in the woods, making their way to none other than their hide out.

“Bow, SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!!!” Glimmer spat in frustration, as she complained about her stay in the cell.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO GET TO YOU!!” Bow exclaimed, waiving his arms angrily. He put his life on the line to save her from her stupid ass decisions.

“THEY TOOK AWAY MY WEED!!” Glimmer groaned, stomping her feet in frustration. The night was silent all things considered. But for all Bow knew, the fact they were on the loose yet again meant that the search was going to be massively increased. So far, about three helicopters have flown above, causing them to dive for cover.

“Glimmer what if we get caught again?” Bow said worriedly, as they dove for cover as the headlights of a car passed by.

“We will break out AGAIN” Glimmer laughed. Bow didn’t find this very funny, considering the amount of trauma he went through to get to where he was now.

“The McDonalds is up ahead. Since we look like cops, they won’t know who we are” Glimmer said, holding her arm in pain. Bow shook his head.

“Your wound needs to be taken care of first” he said, looking both ways to make sure that the coast was clear.

“THE ONLY WOUND IS THE GAPING HOLE IN MY STOMACH” Glimmer hissed, walking towards the McDonald’s. Bow ran ahead, to look for signs of danger, and froze as he saw cop cars surrounding the drive through.

“Glimmer, they know our hide out location. It’s not safe!” Bow hissed. Glimmer waved her hand.

“They will never figure out the password. Besides, we can use the emergency entrance” she said, walking to the front door of the McDonald’s. Bow stopped in his tracks. As far as he knew, there was only one entrance.

“I would like 12 piece chicken nuggets, and a ton of hot sauce” Glimmer ordered. The cashier lady looked at her sideways, noticing the bleeding wound in her arm, and how the uniform was suspiciously covered in blood.

“Ma’am, I think you should visit a hospital...” the cashier lady said, sweat forming on her brow. Glimmer slammed her palm on the counter and leaned in towards the cashier.

“I’m the one giving you orders. Hurry up with the chicken nuggets” Glimmer threatened, as the lady ran off, placing the order.

“It’s free of charge for the officers investigating here, we thank you for your services” the cashier lady said, processing the order. Glimmer shot up in surprise.

“Quadruple the order of chicken nuggets and give me all the fries you can fit into the bag” Glimmer said excitedly. The lady froze.

“We ran out of fries earlier. I’m sorry for the inconvenience” She responded.

“I bet your ice cream machine is broken like your brain. Give me all your chicken nugget stock” Glimmer said, smiling politely. The cashier ran into the back, and the sound of bags rustling was heard.

“I filled the bags with chicken nuggets. Hot sauce is inside” the lady said, handing glimmer four bags full to the brim of chicken nuggets.

Bow grabbed the bags, and the two of them walked out with a thank you. He followed Glimmer out, who went to the McDonald’s giant M sign.

“Is this an entrance?” Bow asked. Glimmer nodded. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

“McDonalds M, grant us the sweet release of death” and with that, the grass below their feet dropped down, sending them both falling down a hole. The trapdoor closed as soon as it opened, leaving them falling in complete darkness.

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” Glimmer yelled as they fell. Bow held the bags of nuggets closely, as the fall soon turned into a slope. It soon occurred to him that this was a massive slide. It twisted and turned and eventually, the darkness was replaced instantly by light. The slide curved to a horizontal constant half tube, allowing them to slow to a stop naturally due the forces of gravity and friction.

Glimmer climbed out of the slide, and walked to a door with a keypad entrance. She typed in a code, and the door unlocked. He waved Bow over, and the two of them returned to their well missed home.

They made their way back to Glimmer’s room, where they busted open the chicken nugget bags. She started chomping down on chicken nuggets, and moaned.

“GOD THESE ARE AMAZING” Glimmer cried, squirting hot sauce in her mouth, and sticking the rest of the chicken nugget in her mouth.

“Shouldn’t you get your arm looked at?” Bow said, pointing at Glimmer’s blood stained sleeve. She shook her head.

“Nah, I’ll be fine” she said, going back to eat chicken nuggets. It looked like a deep wound all things considered, and bow was shocked she didn’t pass out from blood loss.

“Are you sure?” Bow said, feeling awful for getting his friend injured in their great escape. They shared chicken nuggets together, and Bow was grateful for the sense of normalcy that they have been granted for once in their chaotic lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So McDonald’s has another secret entrance. Next chapter will cover Adidas along with the fact that there is a dead officer and an empty cell.


	11. Big Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taco Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting ads for chicken nuggets thanks GOOGLE

Adora sat at her desk, still sore from being slammed by the Princess the day before. She was blessed with bruises and cuts, but overall her swelling wasn’t too noticeable.

“Hey, Adora” Kyle said, strolling over to her desk. Adora instantly cringed.

“Someone left left this on my desk, yet I think it belongs to you” He said, tossing the note on her desk.

“If this is a love letter I will never speak to you again” Adora grumbled, unfolding the letter. Her heart instantly sank and a wave of uneasiness quickly over came her. A letter from Catra was the last thing she expected.

She pulled out a pen, and wrote down every capital letter she saw. It was the first thing that stood out to her after all. Catra didn’t capitalise the first letter of some of her sentences, which is extremely unusual for any living being on the planet.

Adora wrote “save me get kyle” at the bottom of the paper. It only solidified her uneasiness. Something must have happened to Catra, but what? Adora got up from her desk and walked over to Kyle’s work station.

“You need something, Officer Adora?” Kyle said calmly. Knowing Catra, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. Logically, there would be evidence of a fight on Kyle if he had done something to her.

A quick glance wasn’t needed to see all of the bandaids and scratches on his arms and hands. Adora’s stomach did a flip as she realised that Catra had probably caught those fists.

“Have you seen Catra around?” Adora asked, choosing her words carefully. She didn’t want to alert him to the fact that she was extremely suspicious.

“No, I haven’t. Last time I saw her is when she was with you” He said, looking at his computer, avoiding eye contact all together.

“She and I were supposed to get food at half past noon. I haven’t seen her all morning” Adora said, lying out her ass.

“I don’t keep track of your social life, Officer Adora” Kyle chuckled, not even glancing in her direction. Usually, every time Kyle would talk to her, he gave his undivided attention. The suspicion only grew stronger of Kyle. He had something to hide.

“You want to go with me to get food?” Adora said, leaning against his desk. Her plan was simple: lure him into a false sense of security to get information out of him. Kyle instantly shot up and turned his chair to directly face Adora.

“I-Of course!” Kyle said, getting up from his chair. He and Adora walked out of the station together, getting into her car.

She knew she was pulling a really low move, especially since she was toying with him. However, as an officer, she felt somehow obligated to investigate weather or not her suspicions were warranted.

“So where are we going, Adora?” Kyle coyly smiled. His awful attempt at swooning her didn’t go unnoticed. Adora cringed internally, but kept a straight face.

“Taco Bell” Adora said, hoping they could teleport to Taco Bell so that she wouldn’t have to keep this act up.

“So... what are the things your into?” Kyle asked, trying to keep the small talk going. Adora screamed internally.

“Working out to make these guns absolutely irresistible” Adora said, adding a cocky smile at the end. Her charm level was absolutely maxed out.

“We could work out together sometime” Kyle said, failing yet again to be even remotely attractive.

“We could? Do you have work out equipment at your place?” Adora said, emphasising ‘your place’. Kyle raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“I could show you after we ‘catch the grub’ hahaha” Kyle said, his cringe level maxing out.

They finally pulled in the damn Taco Bell, and they ordered food (the author is too lazy to write this shit in detail). They got their food and Kyle turned on his gps to get the directions to his house.

This was the moment of fucking truth for Adora. She finds Catra or she doesn’t. Her heart began to race in anticipation.

They drove a short distance to Kyle’s house, and she pulled into the drive way. Kyle quickly unbuckled his seat belt and scurried out of the car in a panicked manner.

Adora felt this was all the confirmation she needed. She knew Kyle had everything to do with Catra’s mysterious letter.

Kyle fumbled with his keys and unlocked his door. The door swung open, and the air seemed immediately tense.

“I-I’ve got the work out stuff in the back closet” Kyle stammered. Adora put a hand on his shoulder, in pseudo comfort.

“No worries” Adora said. She felt the nervous energy from Kyle skyrocket. Kyle walked inside quickly and went down a hallway. He opened up a closet door and rummaged around.

Meanwhile, Catra heard foot steps upstairs. She knew that there was more than one person, which gave her hope.

“A D I D A S ! ! !” she yelled at the top of her lungs. She grabbed a chair and began smashing it against the wall.

Adora heard the noise, and so did Kyle. Kyle’s face went completely pale.

“CATRA?” Adora yelled, following the direction of the sound. Adora ran in what felt like slow motion, as her heart was beating so hard.

“ADORA!” Kyle shouted. Adora spun around, faced with Kyle raising up a hammer, while running at her.

Adora ducked, and tackled Kyle around the waist, sending them both tumbling down. The hammer went skidding across the floor. Kyle started throwing punches at Adora, who ate every single one of them.

Still weak from the pretty princesses escaping the other day, she could hardly defend herself. One punch struck her face, and she crumbled backwards. Her vision began to spin wildly.

“Catra...” Adora said, as Kyle got up and kicked her in the ribs.

“Catra this, Catra that. What does she have that I don’t?” Kyle said, his voice low and threatening with anger.

“A life” Adora said, before she grabbed his ankle and threw her body across as far as she could, and he was sent tumbling.

She twisted his foot as he fell, as his fall broke his ankle when he landed. He screamed as his head hit the ground with a thud.

Adora crawled to what she assumed was the door to where Catra was. She twisted the handle, and it was fortunately unlocked. She swung open the door and tumbled head first down the stairs.

“ADIDAS!” Catra said, now holding two broken chair legs. Catra Dana’s as far as she could before the chains clanked, sending her jolting back.

“GET UP YOU’RE FINE HO” Catra yelled. Adora took a moment to lift her head. There was blood dripping out of her nose and she looked absolutely awful.

“If you’re Jesus heal me” Adora said, dragging herself over to Catra. There was thumping upstairs, and Catra’s heart started to bear faster.

“Catra what happened to you?” Adora said, reaching her arms up to which Catra pulled her up. Adora stumbled, leaning against her for support.

“Bile” Catra said, gritting her teeth. Kyle soon hobbled down the stairs. His face was red with anger.

“ILL KILL YOU!” Kyle yelled, limping towards Catra with a hammer in hand. Adora felt a surge of energy, and she stood herself between him and Catra.

“You’re under arrest!” Adora yelled.

“SLAY BITCH” Catra egged on, feeling her heart soar into the sky. She was safe now since adora could protect her.

Kyle limped forward, and slapped adora, who went crumbling to the ground.

“You has one job you stupid furry” Kyle said, raising his hammer.

“Well fuck you and your new Ass furniture!” Catra yelled, swinging her broken chair legs at Kyle. She hit him across the face, which send him off balance.

C R U N C H

Catra stepped on him, and slammed the chair leg down on his face. Not only did his nut sack get squished like a bag of bread at the bottom of the grocery bag, but he was out cold after one hit.

“Your skull is thinner than your skin bitch” Catra said, stomping on his chest for good measure. She turned and kneeled down by Adora.

“Adidas you’re supposed to be invincible I can’t lose you” Catra said, poking Adora.

“Catra Radio back up...” Adora said. Catra snatched her radio, and held down the button.

“I’m using Officer Adidas’s radio, but I was ALMOST FUCKING killed by Kyle the shit ass cop you guys call your own. Please send EVERYONE to his house now before he WAKES UP!!!!” Catra yelled into the radio. She dropped the radio and grabbed Adora around her waist. She dragged her to the couch and helped her up.

“Should I kill him?” Catra asked, eyeing Kyle with pure hatred.

“That’s first degree murder” Adora said quietly.

“THATS A YES OR NO” Catra said.

“N O” Adora hissed. Catra shrugged. Adora’s face was dotted with blood. Catra took the bottom of her shirt, and wiped the blood off her face.

“Are you alright Adidas?” Catra asked worriedly.

“Yeah” Adora said, smiling softly.

“BITCH DON’T LIE TO ME!” Catra whined. Catra felt like crying. Adora must have gone through hell to come find her.

“Sorry Catra. What did he do to you?” Adora said, lightly grasping Catra’s hand.

“Chained me up in his newly furnished basement” Catra said, the tears rushing down her face.

“You’re safe now, Catra” Adora said, squeezing Catra’s hand. Catra wiped her eyes. Her emotions flooded out like her tears, they wouldn’t stop.

“Bitch I thought he was going to keep me here forever like a fucking pet” Catra said. She began to wail.

“His furniture preference is AWFUL!” Catra said, leaning down, and laying her head on Adora’s chest.

Adora’s heart beat was unusually fast, despite being beaten like scrambled eggs two days in a row.

“Catra” Adora said. Catra sniffled and got off Adora’s chest. Adora outstretched her arms, which Catra greatly accepted. The hug was absolutely splendid, magnificent even.

“I’m so happy you saved me, Adidas” Catra whispered. Catra leaned forward, planting a kiss right on Adora’s chapped and bloody lips. The taste of iron and blood was nothing compared to the near lightning McQueen speeds her own heart was pounding.

Catra felt a hand on the back of her neck, which prevented her from escaping. This time, she felt happy being unable to escape.

The kiss broke and Catra was at a loss for words.

“That was gay” Catra muttered, feeling a blush start to prick her face.

“Yeah it was” Adora said. 

“I think I’m gay for you, Adidas” Catra smiled.

“Me too” Adidas said. They held hands as they heard the distant sound of sirens growing louder and louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all have been waiting for the gay so here you go.


End file.
